


一台联合收割机

by Udoshiyo



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Personification
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 22:54:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20053870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Udoshiyo/pseuds/Udoshiyo
Summary: 简单粗暴、没头没尾的做爱场景





	一台联合收割机

城里有人说做爱是床榻之上的大战，野蛮人听到这个想起在村里好像也有人把这种行为比作是打仗，但当时他觉得天下哪有这么轻松的仗可打，无非是亲吻、抚摸，然后重复进入和抽出的过程直到射在对方体内而已，非要比起来还是真刀真枪的打仗更刺激。因此他对一些兴致在此的村里人，还有到城里来所见到种种耽于肉体享乐的情景总是不甚明白，即便是躺在雇佣他的城里人的床上时也一样感到困惑。城里人在他耳边说着黏黏糊糊的情话（大概是情话，他不是很听得懂城里人说话，不那么确定），热乎乎的手伸进他衣服底下来回摸索，如果这种事情也能够的上被称作乐趣，野蛮人想那乐趣来得还真是容易。他觉得被摸着身体有点痒，而且本来南方就很温暖，这样做只会更热，还很浪费时间，于是他催城里人赶紧进入正题，时间很晚了，明早还有事情要办。

小亲亲，你别心急，好好享受这个过程。城里人看样子没有丝毫结束的意思，野蛮人有点烦了，但转念一想自己既然已经答应要做，好像半途而废也不太地道。在城里人感叹他身材精壮真的很性感的时候，野蛮人开始回味以前和罗马军队战斗的经历，说真的这比和罗马人在床上战斗带劲多了。他开始遗憾怎么当年自己不在那支和城里人正面交锋的队伍里，错过了以敌人的身份面对城里人的机会，如果当年他把城里人斩于马下，这必定是一个战士最为光辉的荣誉。想到这里他把目光从天花板转向城里人的身体，那上面确实遍布伤痕，但没有一条是他留下来的，野蛮人思考起假如以后有机会砍他一刀，在什么位置留条刀疤比较好。他目不转睛盯着城里人看，注意到这点的城里人显然误解了他的用意，笑得像个色眯眯的傻逼。大爷我身材是不是也很棒？瞧你这眼睛都看直了。说完城里人又开始哈哈大笑。野蛮人想，这男人个头和他村里女人差不多，矮子还能有什么好身材。

这件事在城里人这边仿佛没完没了，城里人扯开野蛮人的衣服，在他身上又亲又摸，亲两口摸两下就大发感慨，又是说他奶子大（男人也有奶子？野蛮人没把这话说出口）又是说腹肌看了就想舔几口，野蛮人觉得这城里人头脑就很有问题，一个大男人的身体有什么值得感叹的，与其磨磨蹭蹭不如赶紧操他屁股，反正对城里人来说有个洞就行了。城里人不满足于流淌口水而是开始啃人，野蛮人更烦躁了，本来他就不算是一个有耐心的人，因此他又催城里人赶紧干正事，再不干他要把城里人扔到一边自己睡觉了。

怎么还在急啊，小亲亲你就没有被大爷我弄得爽吗？城里人伏在野蛮人胸口一脸贼笑，野蛮人努力克制住自己才没有一拳抡上去，任何一个正常人都能看出他对此兴致缺缺，只有这个黑色卷毛脑袋还在问这种蠢问题。假如他的剑还在手边，他一定要拿剑顶着城里人脖子在马上干他和立刻从他身上滚下去之间做个选择。不过野蛮人冷静下来用他并不敏锐的感官试着体会城里人非要让他用心体会的所谓乐趣，比普通的痒要好一些，但也没有好到不让他感到无聊。以前在村里过节举办宴会到了后半夜众人寻欢作乐的时候，有女人确实也对他做过城里人现在对他做的事，但那时候双方都是胡乱摸几下就进入正题。野蛮人的思绪飘到庆祝丰收的节日上，从他春天进城到现在差不多是收麦子的时候了。去年乡亲们还给他介绍对象，村里有好些适婚的姑娘，其中有几个长得很漂亮，要是乡亲们知道一年后他已经上了城里男人的床，肯定一个个会吓得下巴落地。

当城里人假装大惊小怪的感叹他下面的毛是金黄色的时候，野蛮人终于确定城里人是个不折不扣的傻逼，忍不住用家乡话说了句你妈逼那你以为是什么颜色。城里人嘿嘿一笑，看不出有没有听懂，好在他没继续说这种无聊的笑话，埋头给对方口交，野蛮人终于找到了一点做爱的感觉。城里人的舌头很软，野蛮人不好评价对方的技术如何（他实在是经验贫乏，和他做过爱的女人们也没给他口过），城里人停下来喘口气的空隙说自己口活很棒，没有一个男人招架得住，野蛮人想这可能又是在吹逼：上床前城里人就吹嘘自己床技一流能让他欲仙欲死，实际体会下来并没有说的那么夸张，就像兑水太多的酒虽然有酒味可喝起来也不怎么带劲。但至少不坏，野蛮人坦率的承认对方做这个还是让他有感觉的。听到这个冷淡得像个死人的金发蛮子总算有了反应，城里人更来劲了，手口并用，并且故意在舔舐的时候发出煽情的声音，野蛮人没有注意到自己原本摊开在床上的手现在已经攥紧了床单。


End file.
